


You Never Beg, Huh?

by roarafternightfall (legendaryroar)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Begging, Blowjob...kinda?, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendaryroar/pseuds/roarafternightfall
Summary: Lance brags about never begging, Keith puts that to the test once they're alone.





	You Never Beg, Huh?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luddleston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luddleston/gifts).



> Inspired by [this art](http://seldula.tumblr.com/post/168518947180/i-drew-this-whole-damn-thing-just-bc-i-wanted) (which you should definitely all go check out!!)

It takes all the self control Keith has not to laugh. Lance is puffing out his chest and wearing that expression of his. The one he uses whenever he’s flirting and bragging about himself. Perched on the edge of the bed and clad only in his underwear, he doesn’t need any of his usual antics to grab Keith’s attention.

Not when bruises are already forming where Keith’s mouth has been. Not when his dick is straining to burst out of his underwear.

With what’s on display in front of him, Keith’s finding it hard to even remember why he’s supposed to be making Lance beg. The banter they’d engaged in all the way back from the briefing is gone. Lance is particularly good at driving the thoughts from Keith’s head.

But, he’s not so far gone that he doesn’t remember.

With conscious effort to slow his breathing and look like he’s in more control than he feels, Keith leans forward, resting his hands on Lance’s thighs.

For all his bragging, Lance’s entire body twitches from the contact, though he maintains his puffed up posture.

“You ready to start begging, Princess?” It takes more effort than it should to control his tone. He’s aiming for the one he uses when giving orders.

“Still calling me that, huh?” Lance answers, leaning back and resting his weight on his hands, increasing the exaggerated arch of his back.

Even though he looks even more ridiculous, Keith’s mouth is watering from the urge to lean forward and make more marks all over his chest. If the last few weeks have taught him anything, it’s that he loves the feel of Lance’s skin beneath his lips.

“Still acting like one?” he counters, sweeping his gaze over the marks he’s made and remembering the desperate little sounds Lance made while he received them. He lets his gaze lower. There’s a patch of moisture where the tip of Lance’s dick presses against the fabric of his underwear. “You want me to do something about that then you’re gonna have to beg me for it.”

“You gotta try harder for that, baby,” Lance sighs. “I already told you, I don’t beg easily. Especially not for grumpy mullet wearing…”

Keith looks up after kneeling in front of him. “Yes?”

Lance stares down at him, the skin across his cheekbones darkening slightly. Keith lets his lips curve into a smug smile. Even if he can’t remember the details now, it’s easy to see that Lance is not someone who is hard to make beg. Maybe using sex is cheating, but he’s not about to let Lance go around thinking his will power surpasses Keith’s determination.

He’d never live that down.

“You were saying?” he prompts, sliding his hands down from the top of Lance’s thighs to his knees. Slowly, he pushes Lance’s legs open further, enjoying the way Lance seems to have forgotten the point he was trying to make.

“Not...” Lance swallows and shifts back a bit. “Not begging.”

Keith lets his hands slowly slide back up Lance’s inner thighs. “Not even a tiny ‘please’? There isn’t something you’d really like me to do right now?”

It’s playing dirty, but he doesn’t even really care about the begging. He’s already forgotten the context. Lance bragging about something, obviously, but the details are gone. Lance is almost naked, neck and torso peppered with darkening marks from Keith’s mouth, and he’s got Lance’s dick in close proximity to his face.

If Lance had any idea just how easily Keith loses his mind around him, Keith would be in so much trouble. It’s taking all his self control not to tear Lance’s underwear off with his teeth.

Distracted by a shiver that runs along Lance’s thighs, Keith almost doesn’t notice Lance move. But he catches sight of his hand moving to one hip to push his underwear down just in time to grab it.

“No,” he says firmly, looking up at him. “These stay on until you beg me to take them off you.”

Lance gapes at him, his chest deflating. “What?”

As always, Lance losing balance gives Keith back some of his. Not remembering the details of their mindless banter as they’d walked through the halls doesn’t matter anymore. Now he just wants to win.

Pushing Lance’s hand away, he slips a finger under the to edge of Lance’s underwear and tugs a little before letting it snap back against his skin. “Beg me to take these off and I will. Otherwise, they’re staying on.”

“That’s your big plan?” Lance says, spluttering slightly. “Make me beg over something completely unimportant?”

Keith looks back at Lance’s dick. It’s gone down a little, but it’s still pretty interested. He gently brushes the back of two fingers along it. “This doesn’t look unimportant to me.”

Lance’s whole body shivers, but Keith looks up to watch the predictable war of annoyance and pride playing out on Lance’s face. Unable to decide whether to be flattered or annoyed that Keith is pursuing this agenda, he just splutters a bit instead.

Turning his head to the side, Keith brushes a kiss against his left inner thigh. “You really want fabric in the way?” he asks, brushing his fingers along the length of Lance’s dick again.

There’s a sharp intake of breath, and Lance’s thigh trembles slightly under Keith’s lips. With a happy sigh, Keith decides to leave a mark there too. Lance is always so responsive. It’s endlessly enjoyable.

“I’m _not_ going to beg,” Lance says, his voice noticeably strained as Keith sucks a mark onto the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. “You might as well give up now.”

Keith wants to roll his eyes at him. He’s not falling for that. Without responding, he kisses a little higher up his inner thigh and slides a hand up his torso. The moment his fingers brush over Lance’s left nipple, Lance’s whole body shivers.

“You think you’re that good, huh?” Lance mutters, puffing his chest out again as Keith rubs and flicks at his nipple and continues to suck and bite makes along his inner thighs.

“We’ll see,” Keith murmurs, looking up to see that Lance is staring down at him with half-lidded eyes.

Lance just shakes his head, but his breath catches on a soft sound as Keith kisses higher up his thigh and feels his head bump against Lances crotch.

“You’ll break before I will,” Lance says, dropping back onto his elbows and watching as Keith lifts his head.

Not willing to dignify that with a response, Keith leans over and kisses along the edge of Lance’s underwear until his lips are brushing the exposed jut of his left hip. Just exposed enough to leave a mark on the thin skin. As he bites gently and then sucks, Lance shudders and moans. His hips tilt and his right leg brushes Keith’s side.

“Ready to beg?” he asks softly, brushing his fingers over the length of Lance’s dick again, feeling his own dick ache from the broken sound Lance makes.

There’s nothing but silence and heavy breathing. A quick look up shows that Lance is biting his lip. He’s already lost.

“Beg me to take them off,” Keith murmurs, shifting his mouth from Lance’s hip and hovering over his straining dick trapped in the confines of his underwear.

Still biting his lip, Lance makes a weak sound, staring down at Keith with wide eyes.

Keith’s just about ready to give in from that sound alone. Nothing drives him to mindlessness like the little sounds Lance makes when they’re alone.

But he’s not ready to let Lance win either.

He grips Lance’s hips tightly to steady himself, then brushes his cheek along the outline of Lance’s dick. He has no time to focus on the feel of that warmth trapped under thin fabric.

“Okay. Okay. I’ll beg, I’ll beg,” Lance gasps. “Please, Keith!”

Closing his eyes from the rush of satisfaction and pure arousal, Keith brushes his lips over the wet patch near the head of Lance’s dick. “Please what?”

“Are you kidding me?” Lance cries, his hips twitching and pushing up against the light brush of Keith’s lips. “C’mon, Keith!”

It feels too good, the sound of him begging, the desperation in his voice. Opening his mouth, Keith presses an open-mouthed kiss against the underwear-clad tip of Lance’s dick.

The sound Lance makes goes straight to his cock, and he looks up in time to catch him throw his head back and moan. “ _Keith_ , please!”

“Please what?” Keith repeats, letting the words form against Lance’s dick. He can’t stop kissing it through his underwear now that he’s started. Lance’s body is shaking, and he’s making soft, desperate sounds with every breath.

“Take it off,” Lance gasps, tilting his hips desperately as Keith mouths at the head of his dick again.

“Are you sure you want me to do that?” Keith asks, gripping Lance’s hips tighter and dying to hear him beg again. “ _Really_ sure?”

“ _Please_ ,” Lance moans, rocking his hips again, pressing his dick against the side of Keith’s face. “ _Keith_ , why…? _Please!_ I’m begging you, alright? Please!”

Keith can’t stop himself from pressing back, rubbing his face against it. Anything to keep hearing those soft sounds that are quickly turning into desperate sobs.

His own dick is aching, and it would only take seconds to tear Lance’s underwear off, but he just can’t pull his head away. As he brushes his cheek along the length of Lance’s dick again, the fabric damp now from his own mouth as much as the fact Lance is leaking, Keith closes his mouth over the tip and sucks.

Lance’s legs shake under his arms, a rush of heat bursts under his mouth, and Lance sobs and moans as his arms give way and he falls onto his back.

Keith tongues at Lance’s dick through his underwear for a few more moments, looking up at the way Lance’s chest heaves with his gasping breaths and shudders with his sobs. He’s still not tired of seeing that.

After a few moments, he gets up and crawls onto the bed, his knees on either side of Lance’s torso. Lance cracks watery eyes open. He’s still catching his breath, and Keith can’t help but lean down and press their lips together to catch a few of his sobs and moans before they’re all gone.

But he also can’t help himself from saying, “So, you never beg, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Klance, and it's a bit rushed! Please be kind! Re-posted from an old account to this, my new one. 
> 
> You can find me at [legendaryroar](http://legendaryroar.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
